1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil pressure control device for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-203295 (JP 2013-203295 A) discloses an automatic transmission that switches between a forward range and a reverse range by modifying an engaged friction engagement element.
In a vehicle that includes a motor as a drive source, it is possible to switch between forward and reverse travel by reversing a rotation direction of the motor. This type of vehicle may therefore be installed with an automatic transmission that switches between a forward range and a reverse range by switching an oil passage through which oil pressure is supplied to an engaged friction engagement element, using the same engaged friction engagement element.